Aftermath Of A War
by rose-gardens-filled-with-thorn
Summary: The war was won. Everybody knew it. But what were the aftereffects? How do the survivors live? How did the Battle Of Hogwarts affect them? One shot


_Note that it takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. Each scene could be at a different time._

 _A minute of silence for all those who sacrificed their life for Harry._

 ** _Aftermath of a war_**

The first years looked around them in shock. _This_ was Hogwarts? _This_ was the school they had looked up to since they could read? It was called a masterpiece of architecture and beauty. Now reduced to almost ruins. Most of the rubble had been cleared, though. But almost walls were blown off, there was a huge piece of the bridge missing.

Of course they knew what happened. How could they not? It was all over the news. It was the major gossip of the whole of London. The Chosen One had defeated the Dark Lord. The Battle of Hogwarts. Everybody knew it.

Several of their seniors were crying. They had lived through the war. They knew the pain. Even though they lived, almost everybody had the aftereffects. Most of them had lost their closest friends. It hurt

It was no surprise to anybody that now almost every student at Hogwarts could see thestrals.

A fourth Year was outright bawling

Hermione and Ginny talked. Talked to get the memories out of their head. Talked to push the pain away. Nobody wanted to relive memories. They talked about happier times, both of them careful not to mention Fred or Lupin or Tonks or Sirius. Or any of the fallen fifty.

The teachers stood in a grim silence. Nobody wanted to interrupt. They wanted a minute, or an hour, for the students for themselves. Better out than in.

* * *

The Weasley family stood at the graveyard.

in silence.

Trying to get a hold of themselves

Trying not to cry.

There, in front of them was the graveyard of Fred Weasley.

None of them wanted to come.

They had to.

To honour the memory of Fred

It was May 2, 1999. One year after the Battle. One year after the defeat of the Dark Lord. One year after they lost Fred.

He lay right in front of them.

Layers of soil and a coffin separated them from Fred.

They couldn't do anything about it.

It was Ginny at last who stepped forward. She placed a ring of flowers and a note to Fred.

 _Dear Fred,_

 _I remember how you taught me to fly a broom. Fun memories. I relive them._

 _Sometimes though, if I fly high enough, I think I can hear your voice from above._

 _With Love,_

 _Your Little Sister_

* * *

George stood at the doorway to his room. He couldn't enter it. There were too many memories. Way too many.

All of them were Happy.

All of them were with Fred.

Why hadn't he sat alone in his room even once? Why did he have Fred with him all the time?

Now he was gone and he had nothing to hold on to. He might as well as give up and die.

But he couldn't. Something held him back. He didn't know what. Something held him back.

He stepped out of the house. He had a broom. He could soar high. Maybe high enough to reach heaven and see Fred again.

He could, if he wanted to.

He could try.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks sat on her chair.

What had happened to her?

When did everything go wrong?

She married the love of her life. She was disowned by her own family.

They were ashamed of her.

She gave birth to a daughter. Life was peaceful for a while.

Then her husband died.

She was left alone. Her daughter was married and settled somewhere else. She wished for somebody to keep her company.

It didn't happen the way she wanted.

Her daughter died and so did her daughter's husband.

She got company alright. She took care of her grandson. It wasn't very happy.

He was a good kid alright. He gave her no trouble. But every time his hair changed colour, every time he did something that reminded her of her daughter, her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

It wrenched her heart apart to tell him what had happened to his parents.

* * *

Draco stayed secluded in the Malfoy manor.

There went his reputation.

Nobody cared for him.

He was an outcast.

Didn't anybody understand? He had to do it.

Did they think he wanted to kill Dumbledore? No. of course not.

He liked Dumbledore. He like Harry. He loved the school system. He didn't care about the difference between Muggleborns and Purebloods.

But he had to.

From the minute he could do anything, he was trained.

He was shown the differences. He was told that the Dark Lord was the good person. He was given a set of rules and expected to follow them.

That's the way Malfoys acted.

Now, he was old enough to make his own rules. Courageous enough to say no to his father.

But by that point, everybody hated him enough

* * *

Harry stood in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow.

There, under him peacefully rested his parents. They had no care in the world. They were happy and peaceful wherever they were.

Or so Harry hoped.

He had brought Teddy Lupin with him. He felt it time enough to show them his parent's graves. Teddy ran along the Graveyard.

He started talking. "Hey. I'm Harry, your son. Mom, Dad. I love you. I never knew you, but you sacrificed yourself for me. I've heard about you both. From Sirius, Lupin, even Professor Snape." He knew it was pointless but it calmed him to talk. "I... I killed Voldemort. I don't know what happened, but my wand shot a spell and… and… he disintegrated. I won the war. For you."

Teddy was back. Harry reminded himself not to spend the entire time with his parents. Tonks, Lupin and Sirius were here as well.

He went to each grave. Paid respect. Taught Teddy who everyone was.

By the time he left, his face was tear streaked.

How many had died for The Boy Who Lived?


End file.
